


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - V is for Viktor

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, coloring book page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little birdie brought it to my attention that from 1944 through 1989, circumcision was <i>against the law</i> in Bulgaria. Viktor Krum was, of course, born in the seventies, so.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - V is for Viktor




End file.
